


West End Girls.

by seaboy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aristocracy, Basically, Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, SO ANGST, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Vincent is prefect, Weston College, ann and rachel sneak into weston, ann is 15 - 16, ann is trying to be cool, bad things happen but good bad, diedrich is too, im bad at tagging, its going to be good, probs abba references, rachel is 17, rachel is as sick as she was in canon and is p weak, they are sneaky, very sneaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaboy/pseuds/seaboy
Summary: Rachel and Ann despise their day-to-day lives. They hate the way in which men would line up for them just to produce an heir with their beauty and the really hate how dull living was.That was, until they decided to sneak into the most private boys college in England.Weston.And boy, do those girls know how to light a fire.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting my hand at a kuroshitsuji fic that has been in my head for about four years now.   
> Please comment criticisms and such! I love feedback.   
> Thank you! <3

England was to be the greatest country in the world. With their inhabitants drinking tea by the gallon, writing like there was no tomorrow and enjoying the finer things. This was not the case for Rachel and her younger sister, Ann. The two were _bored_ in England. There was nothing for two rather beautiful young ladies to do but sit around and wait for their suitor to arrive and whisk them away. What a dull life they did lead.

This particular day was horribly dreary. Their father had decided to take the two into the heart of London to get their new dresses fitted. These would be the ones they wear when at an upcoming ball. The two were clearly not interested in the ball at all, in fact they had been arguing over who would dance and who would fake sickness. Rachel would win, as usual. Her health was very hit or miss and she often felt too weak to attend them.

However, this particular day was the day in which Rachel and Ann hatched a plan. It all started as their father asked the driver to take a longer, more scenic route. The girls yawned at the idea of passing even more churches and theatres. They could go whenever they wanted! Why did their father want them to pass them so often? The girls were not interested at all and gazed out the windows in boredom. That was until they passed it.

The home of the most sophisticated gentlemen in all of England. Boys from families who would do anything to climb the social ladder with notions of how their son aided in their famous cricket tournaments. Boys who would do anything for a snatch, even if it meant buggery with a fellow classmate; Weston College.

“My, what seems to have caught my girls eyes.” Their father’s voice cut through their thoughts like a blade. He was one of the kindest men in the world, as far as they were aware, and he was never one to be nosey. When it came to his daughters he was always interested. They were his pride and joy. They were his angels.

Ann felt her heart leap into her throat, panic setting into her chest. How could she lie to her loving father? She couldn’t exactly blurt out that herself and her sister were hatching their individual plans to sneak into an all boys school and do something rather dirty. They were not creatures of the night and she was sure her father would be extremely angry. She glanced to her sister. _Please, Rachel._

“The River Thames is just so captivating,” lied Rachel. The girl had a rather plastic smile on her face, eyes clinging like a child. “I do feel like Ann and I were about to discuss what colour our dresses were to be. I fancy a rather lovely blue myself.” Her smile never left her face.

The excuse seemed to please her father as he went back to his thoughts. Ann looked over to her sister and smiled, nodding her head. Rachel knew exactly what she was doing and this would be a conversation to have within their parlour back at their home..

That is exactly what they did.

Once the family returned home, they went their separate ways for a while. Rachel took this time to figure out a plan while her younger sister panicked over the possible idea. She wanted to do it but she didn’t exactly want to express it. When Rachel was ready, she sent for a maid to find Ann for her.

Ann walked into the lavish parlour and sat herself down rather graciously before dismissing the maid who entered with her. It was custom for no one but them to be in the parlour when talking. The maids and butlers often spoke about their conversations and this was one she didn’t need repeating

“Rachel, you cannot be serious. Sneaking into an all-boys college. I know we spoke about being bored at home but this? This is-- This is insane.” Her voice was hushed. “I want to do it but the whole plan is madness. If we get caught we will surely be in a great deal of trouble.”

Rachel sat back in her chair, a smile on her face. She still had that awful glint in her eye and Ann could tell it meant something bad. “Come on, my dear Ann. You and I both know just what this means. We have the opportunity to live and do something so very… Dangerous. We are two girls in a big wide world. MY health isn't getting any better and so I wish to live my life to the fullest.”

There was then a silence between the two. Rachel did have a point. Her health has been getting worse and some doctors, much to Ann's unknowing, have said she wouldn't live for much longer. The older girl looked into her eyes and squinted. “What is my dear sister thinking. If only I could read minds.”

Ann tried to reason with herself in her own mind, attempting to tell herself how to think straight. They could get caught and in serious trouble. However, it would be terribly fun and only once. Right? It wasn’t really _mischief_ but more of an _adventure_.

“I don’t know what you’re planning but all of my ideas are illegal and very much immature. I hope you’re ready to pin your hair up, Ann. We’re going to have to find a uniform and information.”

Ann tried to think, taking in a deep breath. She had no idea how to act around boys, although her family were trying to help her with men. “Suppose we get caught, then what?”

Rachel smirked and tapped her nose, sitting back.

As she sat forwards, Ann sighed through her nose. She had to try and think. Once she grasped the handle of her teacup, she took a sip and began to think. Of course, she was still a young lady. Men were waiting for her by the dozen. What would she do if people found out and turned away? Oh, but Rachel refused to take anyone. Maybe Ann should do the same? She was a free spirit at the age of marriage. It made Ann jealous that her sister could do such a thing. She wished to have such a power. That spurred her on.

_“I'm in.”_


	2. Revision.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel does something rather naughty!  
> Ann isn't in this as much but she will be next chapter!

“I don’t think we can do this, Rachel. It was a good idea when we were bored but… What if we get in trouble? What if father has his title pulled from him?” As per usual, Ann seemed to be rather on edge with what her sister was planning. It wouldn’t be too long before she  _ actually _ went along with it fully. 

Today, Rachel had decided, was the beginning of the plot to enter Weston College. Rachel had been double checking every single newspaper and book that entered their home along with Ann who double checked what she went over. However, there wasn’t a lot on them. Only the annual cricket tournament which was scheduled for the 4th of June.    
  
“Oh my! Apparently the Queen goes.” Ann sounded very excited by that idea. She did rather like the Queen. She was a rather strong, independent woman. 

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “Oh, poppycock. I highly doubt that she will actually turn up. She is the  _ Queen. _ Not some simple woman who is there for show.” 

The two girls found this process extremely hard as between the two of them, they had their day to day lives to worry about. They had their lessons, dinners, and parties to attend. The downtime they had was only in the evenings and by then Rachel would be too tired to do too much. 

Rachel did find a way around it, however. She would feign sickness or begin to cough a little harder than normal in order to be sent to rest. This time would be used to research and read papers. What else could she do? 

Something the girls forgot to talk to were the servants. Those wonderful people who helped run their lives every day, pretty much since they were born. They lived lives away from their mansion and had a knowledge much bigger than the girls. 

So, being the smart girl she was, Rachel decided to ask one about the wonderful college. 

“Samantha,” Rachel began, the brown-haired girl looking up from putting her clothing away. “May I speak with you for a moment? Don’t worry about my dresses.” She smiled and waved her hand over, beckoning the girl.  

“Yes, my lady?” She smiled, her eyes closing for a moment. She seemed a little afraid but then again, she was rather on edge all the time. Rachel didn’t press why. Samantha was allowed to have her own private life away from her work. 

As she cocked her head to her side, the blonde locks tumbled over her shoulder. “Do you know anything about that boys’ school? Oh, what was it called… Westhen? Westeen? Oh! Weston. That’s the one.” She nodded. “I was thinking about possible suitors and maybe visiting. Are women allowed in?” She was a great liar. 

Samantha laughed softly and seemed to visibly calm down. This wasn’t a question she would hate answering. The girl gently sat down on the edge of her bed. She really enjoyed how wonderful Rachel was to her. She believed Rachel to be one of her favourite ladies. 

“My lady, that school is for the most prestigious, rich boys. Those who are learning to follow in their father’s footsteps.” She fixed the bedsheet around the corner, facing away from her for a moment. “Women are not normally allowed in unless it is that cricket tournament. Even then it’s only family and such.” 

Rachel tapped her chin as she listened, nodding her head slowly. “I see. I see. So, me wanting a possible suitor from there is almost a wish to never come true?” 

“I’m afraid so, my lady.” She bit her bottom lip, a nervous twitch she seemed to always have when feeling a bit pressured. “However, there are reports of mothers and sisters going to see them and taking them away? Maybe if their father dies? I’m not too sure. I haven’t been around there that often and my brother wasn’t well enough to go himself.” 

Rachel smiled warmly, nodding her head. “Thank you, Samantha. You’re so wonderful.” 

Then, she was dismissed and Rachel groaned audibly. They’ll never get there. 

 

Days pass. Honestly, it is almost a week when Ann comes bursting into Rachel’s room with a loud yell of excitement. She found information! 

The older sister was sat up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Ann jumped onto the bed and laid beside her. They often laid beside each other, normally when Rachel was sick. 

“So, I found out that they get their uniforms from a tailors close to Mrs. Hopkins! They’re made to fit so we would maybe have to lie… But, a man who came to see me told me that his younger brother goes there!” Her voice seemed to jump up in pitch, as if she believed they would actually do this.

“I see. I see. So, maybe we go into town and collect them. Then we plan our entrance.” 

Ann seemed to visibly pale as she thought about stealing. She hadn’t ever thought about doing something so dangerous before. Not ever. Of course, she had a reckless side but she didn’t exactly think Rachel would go this far. What if they were caught? Would their father get in trouble? 

Her sister seemed to know this look all too well as she soon felt a cold hand pressed against her cheek. “Ann, snap out of it. We won’t have to do anything that we don’t want to.” She pressed a finger to her lips, a frown on her face.  _ How would we steal them? Hm… _

“Leave it to me, Ann. Give me a few days and I’ll have the uniforms here. Don’t you worry about anything.” Rachel gave her a signature smile and a wink. 

She began to relax but nodded. “A-Alright. Just don’t get father in trouble. Or us for that matter.” 

 

Once that was over, Rachel got to work. She had to plan around her schedule and the upcoming party to grab the uniforms. Ann had spoken to a few more younger boys who were around their height and found out more about where they got their uniform from. It was a rather expensive shop.  _ Shame. We will be collecting to new uniforms and we will not be paying for them. _

“Come along, my lady!” Samantha called. “We can have a few hours in the town if you wish. The carriage is prepared.” 

“One moment, Samantha! I just have to grab something!” Rachel turned to her sister who was sat by the window, writing practice on her lap.  

Ann glanced to Rachel. “Sister, do not mess this up. Please.” 

“Oh, when have I  _ ever _ made a mess of things before?” 

Ann went a bit pale. “Rachel, do you really want me to answer that?” She asked. “You mess up almost every ti--” 

“Goodbye, Ann! Have a good day!” Rachel was gone before Ann could finish her sentence.  

 

Once situated in the carriage, Rachel hummed to herself. Samantha was on the opposite side looking out the window. They had planned to hit the shops in search of a gown for the upcoming party but she would also be grabbing two uniforms for herself and her sister. They were under the name of  _ Addington. _

Time passed rather quickly for Rachel and she soon found herself stood in one of the busier streets in London with Samantha at her side. She would often find herself getting dizzy when doing too much physical exercise but she had to power through today. 

“First on the list is the dress shop you normally attend to.” 

“Ah! Yes. Hopkins’ Tailor Shop. That would be perfect.” 

Rachel saw that the tailor shop for the uniforms was directly beside it. Now all she had to do was get inside without Samantha knowing… 

“You know, would you mind if I went in alone?” She asked softly, giving her the warmest smile she could. “Mrs. Hopkins knows exactly what I am like and she will collect you if something goes wrong. Just try not to stray too far?” 

Samantha looked a little nervous at the idea. 

“Here. I want  _ you _ to buy yourself a wonderful new dress. Go to the shop that you like.” She then handed her a purse from within her bag, a smile on her face. The gesture made Samantha blush and nod. 

“O-Of course! Yes. Thank you so much, my lady.” 

“Don’t worry about it. If you don’t hear from Mrs. Hopkins, just return here in… Half an hour?” 

Then, the deal was done. Samantha was gone and Rachel had half an hour to get what she needed. It wasn't often that Rachel was able to give Samantha something extra for being so wonderful to her so she decided to use that today. 

As she stepped through the doors to the tailors, she was greeted by a wave of scents. Rose, lily, even some odd spices. What was Mrs. Hopkins up to? 

“OH! My dear Rachel!” Her shrill voice rang out through the shop and before she knew it, Rachel had arms around her. “You wanted a dress from me, am I correct? I received your letter and I have you know I have the perfect dress just to your measurements. However, you seem to be a little skinnier than last time. Have you been sick recently?” 

The blonde let out a soft laugh and let Mrs. Hopkins lead her ahead, letting her go towards the changing room. She didn’t bother to go against her or argue. Mrs. Hopkins was a wonderful woman who always knew what suited you best. This time it came in the form of a beautiful pink and white satin dress. Rachel fell in love with it almost immediately. 

“My, you look like a princess, my lady.” She knew how to compliment a girl to make her feel good in anything. She could give someone a sack and she could make them buy it no matter the price

“You treat me too well.” She bowed and did a small twirl in the wonderful garment. “I’ll take it. Maybe then I can get a suitor to suit me.” A smile came across her face. “Do you think it’s the way I look, Hopkins? Does that make the men uninterested?” 

“My dear, I don't believe a word of that. I just think you haven’t found someone who can match your adventurous ways.” 

Then, it was neatly boxed up with a red ribbon and the stamp of Hopkins’ Tailor before being paid for. 

She glanced to the clock.  _ Ten minutes left. It will be a close one. _

With a wave to Mrs. Hopkins, she then darted into the tailor beside it and went up to the desk where a rather elderly man stood. 

“How may I help you, my lady?” He asked, his voice sounding tired and worn. His hair was grey and pushed back, as if it were there to cover up a large bald spot. 

Rachel smiled politely and dug into her purse, pulling out a false receipt. “I am here to collect two items. Two uniforms under the name of Addington.” Her smile never left her face and the man inspected the receipt. She held her breath. However, he nodded and went to collect them.

It was then that she saw his glasses had no lenses in. 

Once she collected them, the man didn’t ask for a payment. It was odd but maybe they were paid in advance? Either way, Rachel had them and she didn’t feel any guilt at all. They were doing this for a reason! Whatever that reason was, she would think of later. 

Rachel decided to have the Hopkins logo on the top as to not give away their game before meeting up with Samantha once more. 

“My lady! You should have called me back. You’re carrying much too much.”

She took the boxes from her and placed them onto their carriage. 

“Did you get what you needed?” 

“I did indeed, Samantha. Did you buy a dress?” 

The brown haired girl blushed. “Of course. Thank you again, my lady.”

Rachel climbed in and yawned softly, her legs giving up on her as she sat down. She was tired physically. “I may fall asleep, Samantha. Don’t let that distract you from your view of London.” 

The maid nodded and blushed again before turning her head to the window as the girl closed her eyes. 

 

After the long journey home, Rachel had the boxes taken to her room before collecting Ann from her studies.

“How did you do it? Did you do it? Oh my god, are we going to get in trouble? Rachel! Answer me. Please!” Ann was walking beside her until they were inside the bedroom. 

“I collected the uniforms and a dress for the party.” A smile came across her face. “Well, I say collected… I stole them.”   
  
_ “You what?!” _

 

Now all they had to do was get into Weston! 


End file.
